Disturbingly Beautiful
by anxiousgeek
Summary: House/Wilson. He loved having his hair played with, always had. For the second challenge @ janitorsxcloset, the screencap prompt. And for wilsons hair @ livejournal, because, well, it's obvious.


House was staring at his hair.

It was being under House's intense scrutiny that had always got to him over the years. The blue eyes alight with curiosity and something Wilson still couldn't define even after all this time. He was the subject of the interest that got House in so much trouble, the object of his gaze and it was heating him up, burning him and confusing the hell out of him.

Leaning over him as he sat on House's sofa, all his focus was on Wilson's soft brown hair, and the younger doctor flicked his eyes up to look at him.

"What?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"Your hair is amazing."

"What?"

House didn't blink, or didn't seem to be blinking, Wilson couldn't be sure the two of them weren't just blinking in unison, as unlikely as it sounded in his own head. When House reached out and took a few strands between his fingers, he closed his eyes, holding his breath against the shudder of pleasure that threatened to shoot up his spine.

He loved having his hair played with, always had. He could remember begging his mother wash and brush his hair, could remember letting his cousins play hairdresser for hours. He took care of his hair so people would want to play with it, finger it and stroke his scalp. It worked, and hell it was working really well right now, with House's fingers threading through it, scrutinising it like it was an x-ray.

"How is your hair this perfect?" House asked.

"I take care of myself," he replied. He dared to reach out and feel House's greying curls. His hair was much softer than he had expected it to be, a little thinner too. House swatted his hand away, running his own through Wilson's brown locks again.

"You're using something new."

"Something Cameron recommended. It has coconut oil in it."

"You and Cameron share hair care tips?" House smirked. "What else? Lipstick? Epilators?"

"She has really good hair!" he squeaked the last work when House tugged at his hair. "Hey!"

"Sorry," House mumbled, eyes still on Wilson's hair. "You have better hair than Cameron. Actually, you have better hair than most women."

He didn't reply to that, just sat still as House loomed over him, leaning on his cane with one hand, the other still touching Wilson's hair, tugging and fiddling, stroking. He had no idea what was going on, or what was going through House's head. Except he was in one of those positions where he really wanted to kiss his friend. Again.

"Do you know how disturbingly beautiful it is?"

"What?"

"Seriously." Wilson pulled away from House's grip to tilt his head up to look at him. "The coconut stuff is great."

"I'm glad you approve," Wilson mumbled, confused and aroused, which was so often the norm when he was with House. The older man's hand went back into his hair and something in him snapped, from his toes to House's fingertips, and he leaned up and kissed him on the lips, just gently, a chaste kiss, and when House kissed back with fervor, the snap went back through his body, from his lips to his legs to his toes again and he pulled away, staring at House in shock.

"About time," he muttered. Wilson didn't respond, he went to, opened his mouth to but it didn't quite get past his brain.

"Right, what?" he managed.

"I said about time."

"Right."

"Are you going into shock? You kissed me." House was grinning, laughing.

"I think so."

He sat down on the sofa next to Wilson, still huffing out a little laughter, one hand reaching up to continue playing with the man's hair, stroking his fingers right through it.

"You really don't think I noticed you making goo-goo eyes at me over the past few years?" House said "you're worse than a girl."

"I, just, why didn't you say anything?"

"More fun waiting for you to crack," he said, "thought it would take another year actually."

"Right."

They sat quietly for a little while, Wilson staring forward, unable to quite comprehend the fact that he had finally kissed House and House, House had kissed back. After a minute he leaned into the caress, as he stroked through his hair. He turned to kiss him again, and was happy for his best friend to take control, to push his tongue into his mouth, so he could taste scotch and Vicodin and amusement. Both of House's hands went into his hair, tickling at the nape of his neck, then stroking right through and the shudder and shiver he'd been holding in escaped, shooting up his spine. He groaned and House smirked against his lips.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." House started to massage his head gently.

"That feels good."

"I'm not a complete jerk."

"Yes you are."

"Maybe so, but your hair is that beautiful. Disturbingly so."

"Well, be careful with it. I don't want to go bald."

"I've met your dad. You're not going to go bald."

"The stress you put me through, I'm surprised I'm not suffering from alopecia," Wilson said with a sigh, leaning further in House's embrace. "So I cracked, now what?" he asked.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," he groaned. House was still smirking and Wilson wanted to wipe that stupidly sexy expression from his face.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to do it with his lips, dick or fist though.

"I want the same, unbridled friendship, devotion and money."

"Right."

"And sex."

"Right."

"Stay with me Jimmy," House said, clicking his fingers in front of the man's face.

"Right."

He blinked hard.

"So, bed?"

"I think I need some scotch first."

"Alcoholic lubricant? I have Astroglide."

"For the shock," Wilson said. "You have Astroglide?"

"Not all of my hookers are female," House admitted, pushing himself up to fetch the scotch for Wilson. "You slept with any guys?"

"Yeah," he blushed a little, "years ago, but my brother found out. Wasn't happy. I'm Jewish, not a liberal atheist. His words"

Wilson shrugged. With one brother missing, he hadn't wanted to lose his other brother because he liked cheating on his wives with men. The fact that he cheated on his first wife wasn't the problem. The guys he'd fucked behind Melissa's back had been. House sat back down and handed him a couple of fingers of scotch which Wilson downed in one.

"I always said he was an idiot. And Jews can do homosexuality. I'm pretty sure somethings going on with Cuddy and Thirteen."

"Really?"

House nodded.

"So it's been a while?"

"Yeah."

"So bedroom?"

"You're not even going to buy me dinner first?" Wilson said with a little grin.

"We just had Chinese."

"That I paid for!"

"In what alternate reality am I ever going to buy you dinner?" House asked. "And my leg means I can pretty much out last you when it comes to sex. Even without the pain I could out last you. Hell,rabbits could out last you."

"I'm not a nymphomaniac House."

"Pity," he said, swinging his arm back over the back of the sofa and started to play with the hair at Wilson's nape, causing little shivers to bolt down the younger man's spine.

Fuck, he really loved that. And House knew it. Already, House always had him figured out so quickly, he loved it but it terrified him.

"Bed?" House whispered in his ear.

Fuck.

He nodded and the shock of it was still shooting around his brain, because for once, House had to help him to his feet.


End file.
